Be Careful What You Wish For: It Might Come True
by MyaBelleShifter
Summary: What would happen if the Soul Eater characters came into our world? Weirdly enough, they find out that they were wished here by three girls, all who are very weird in their own ways. The Soul Eater people now have to learn how to deal with our world. It's a funny thing how different our worlds actually are, don't you think?
1. Prologue - The Wish

**Hey people! I'm Mya Belle. This is my first story so please don't hate. It's sorta slow right now, but it should get better the more you read.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Wish**

I put the popcorn bag into the microwave and set it to where it would go for two minutes. Alexiss and Kendra were sitting in the living room watching the very beginning of _Pacific_ _Rim_.

" Hey Mya! What's this movie about?" Kendra asked.

" It's about aliens and giant robots that fight," I said as I stood at the edge of the living room.

" Why?" she asked.

" Just watch it and find out for yourself woman. If I tell you then you're gonna know what to expect."

" Fine."

I rolled my eyes and then went over to the microwave. The popcorn had stopped popping so I took the bag out and emptied the contents into a red bowl that I had set out earlier. I threw the now empty bag away and went into the living room.

" Who wants popcorn?" I held the bowl up.

" Give me the fucking popcorn!" Kendra reached for the bowl, but I pulled it away from her grasp.

" It's for all of us, not just you."

" Fine," Kendra said as we both sat down on the couch with Alexiss.

We all three grabbed into the bowl for popcorn, eating the snack until it was completely gone. We were watching the part where the last two Jaegers were about to be dropped into the ocean. We were all staring at the screen, then my phone went off, playing an _Adventure Time_ song. I picked it up from the coffee table and saw that it was almost midnight.

" Oh my glob! It's almost twelve. Come on people, let's go make our wishes," I said as we all stood up and stretched.

We went to my room and each grabbed a folded piece of paper that we had written on earlier and the lighter that was on my dresser. We then walked outside, going a few yards away from my house. I took out my phone, which I had put in my pocket, and read the time, 11:58.

" I really hate how slow time is going," I mumbled.

" Me too. So who goes first?"Alexiss asked.

" Me. Remember, our wishes are sorta in order?" I looked over at her.

" Oh yeah."

I looked at my phone and the time changed right then to twelve. I put my phone away and turned the lighter on, putting the flame to the edge of my paper as I read.

" I wish the main characters from Soul Eater were real and lived here, in Ordway," I stated into the night as my paper burned away. I let the paper before the flames could reach my hands. It flew into the sky, disappearing from our sights. " Your turn Kendra."

Kendra took the lighter and held it to her paper, " I wish they went to the high school with us and had classes with us."

We all smiled as her paper was let go and the lighter was handed to Alexiss. She was the last one to make a wish.

" Let them all become our friends and find love in our world. That is my wish."

We stood there for awhile as we thought of the wishes we had all just made. After a few minutes, the cold finally got to us. We went inside and back to the living room, then we started laughing as we sat back down.

" I love doing that! I seriously can't wait till Kendra's birthday, then we can do it again," I said between laughs.

" Yeah. Oh, that reminds me. Happy birthday Mya Belle!" Alexiss said.

" Thanks. I'm so happy I'm finally fifteen. Now if our wishes come true, I'd of had the best birthday ever.

" Yeah, I wish it could actually come true."

" You never know. For all we know, they could already be roaming this world, trying to figure out where they are," I smiled.

" Imagine someone running into them. They think that they're a kishin and the next thing you know, they're in jail for almost killing someone," Kendra said making us start laughing again.

" Black Star would be like, ' I am your god, now let me out'!" I shouted.

" I know right. Poor Black Star," Alexiss said.

" Who is talking about their god?" someone yelled from behind us.

We all jumped up from our seats and turned around,but no one was there. I quickly looked at my friends.

" Please tell me you heard that," I said quietly.

" Yeah! What the fuck was that?" Kendra asked.

" Don't cuss when you're yelling! If my mom heard you, you'd never even be able to come over," I hissed at her.

" Sorry, wait. How are you so calm?"

" Well, we did sorta wish for this. I mean, shouldn't we be expecting this?" I explained.

" You're right. We wished for them and now we're just having hallucinations about them," Alexiss's words dripped with sarcasm.

" Whatever. Come on, let's go to bed," we headed to my room.

We made it to my door and then, " This room is so unsymmetrical! How can this person live like this!"

" Look Liz, Kid fainted," and then a girl started laughing.

I froze, then looked back at Kendra and Alexiss. They both had the same confused look, almost as much as I was. I reached for the door knob and slowly opened it. My room was empty, not a single person in sight. I relaxed slightly and walked inside of my colorful room. Everything looked like it was in the same place I had left it. I shrugged all the weird feelings I had away and went over to my bed. With the help of Alexiss, we grabbed all my pillows and blankets and started placing them on the ground until it was soft enough to sleep on. We all sat down somewhere on the blankets.

" I'm so tired," I admitted as I yawned.

" Well tough shit. You gotta stay up," Kendra said, making us all start laughing again.

" Fine, but don't blame me when you guys can't even open your eyes tomorrow. I'll be like, I told you we needed sleep, well at least you do."

" It's not our fault that we can't stay up for three days from drinking one Mountain Dew. Even if you only drink half of one, you're wide awake for a day or two," Alexiss said.

" Maybe you should try sleeping all day for one day. It let's you have enough sleep to where you can stay awake forever," I stated before taking a drink from my third Mountain Dew of the day.

" Whatever. So who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kendra asked.

" No way woman. I am not gonna end up doing something that'll end up with me getting my butt whooped by my parents."

" Oh, come on Mya. It'll be fun," Alexiss pleaded.

" No way."

" Well she's no fun. I, the great Black Star, am way better than her," a deep voice said.

" She's so uncool. Don't you think Maka?"

" Soul! It's not nice to make fun of someone you don't know, but, they do look oddly peculiar."

" I really wish that this would just stop," I said as I stood.

" How are you not freaking Mya? This is some freaky shit," Kendra stated.

" Dude, have you met me? I'm already crazy. This just seems like some prank or a delusion."

" Mya! You gotta be fucking kidding me. I'd really wish you'd act normal sometimes."

" Fine. I'll act normal," I smiled. " Oh my glob! I'm like freaking out here! I just want this to stop!" Fake tears appeared and soon they were rolling down my cheeks.

" What's wrong with her? She's being so uncool."

" Shut up Soul. She looks really scared."

" Why won't it stop? I just want them to go away," I cried before laughing.

" I can't handle this! She's too loud," a soft voice yelled.

Suddenly, the voices stopped. Kendra and Alexiss stood beside me as I rolled my eyes and wiped away the last of my tears. I held my breath, hoping that all the weird things were finally over.

_CRASH!_

" Ouch! What the hell was that?" a blonde said as she tried standing up, but that didn't work because another blonde fell on top of her, appearing from thin air.

" Hey sis. Thanks for breaking my fall," the shorter blonde said before laughing.

" Get off me Patty!"

" Oh my fucking go..." Kendra was cut of as another figure appeared, falling right onto her.

I looked down to see a white haired boy lying on top of Kendra, and on closer inspection I saw that they were, kissing. Soon the boy pulled away, blushing a deep pink. Kendra stared up at him before her eyes rolled back into her head and then closed. Kendra, one of the toughest girls I knew, had just fainted.

" Oh my fricking glob! Kendra! Are you okay?" I said coming to my senses as I kneeled down. I started to push the white haired boy off, but he wouldn't budge, he just kept staring at Kendra. " Would you get off you bastard. Get off of her, now. Dude! Get the frick off of her," I finally pushed him off.

" Is she okay?" wondered the shorter blonde.

" I don't know. I've never seen her faint. Kendra! Would you wake up woman!" I yelled shaking her shoulders.

" Mya Belle! Let her go. She'll wake up on her own," Alexiss pulled me up next to her.

I looked around. We were surrounded by strangers that I hadn't even noticed until now. I noticed that two were taller than the rest, but one stood out more than the rest. He had silver hair, glasses, and a huge black screw stuck in his head. I looked at the rest and noticed how weird they looked.

" Who are you?" Alexiss asked.

" I'm Maka, and this is my partner Soul," said a pigtailed blonde as she pointed at the dude who had kissed Kendra.

" Alexiss," I whispered.

" What?" she looked over at me.

" Our wishes just came true. Their the Soul Eater characters."

Alexiss looked over at them, her mouth dropping open as she realized this too. I rolled my eyes and looked up at everyone.

" Um, hey. Nice to meet you," I smiled as I talked in my loud voice.

Everyone just stared back at me. I sighed and started wringing my hands again. This was gonna be a very weird birthday, especially since there were now eleven more people standing in my room, who weren't even supposed to be real. Well, time to get this over with.

* * *

**Done, well with the prologue at least. My friends told me that I should share this story with everyone because they said it was good. Oh and FYI, this story is based in the present. Yes, I'm only fifteen, and this does include my real friends Kendra and Alexiss. This is how we would of actually acted if this happened so feel free to laugh at how insane we are. I hope you enjoyed this. I plan to update this story every few days or so, depends on how I feel. **

**Anyway, review, even if you're only gonna say bad things. Oh well. **

**Peace people**

**-MyaBelle**


	2. Chapter One - What The Hell Is Happening

**Hey dudes and women! Mya Belle is back. I finally finished this part. I had a way different plan for this chapter, but my cousin Adi helped me with it. It was hilarious to write this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters, sad day.**

* * *

**Chapter One: What The Hell Is Happening**

" This room is so unsymmetrical! This can't be happening! It's my worse nightmare," Kid said before passing out, only to be caught by Liz. Everyone just shrugged before looking at me and Alexiss.

" Hello. Who are you?" Maka tilted her head to the side as she scooted closer to Soul.

" I'm Mya Belle, but you can call me Mya for short," I looked over at Alexiss, expecting her to introduce herself. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that she was to busy staring at the passed out figure who was obviously Death The Kid. " She's Alexiss, and the one on the floor's Kendra."

Soul nodded slowly as he stared down at Kendra. I suddenly saw a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. I went over and before he could do or say anything, I slapped him. As he was holding onto his now red face I pulled my leg back before swinging forward, kicking him where no man wants to be kicked, his balls! Soul quickly fell to his knees.

" Don't you even think about it you pervert! She ain't even awake. Besides, she has a boyfriend. Now be a good boy and stop looking at her."

Alexiss had chosen that moment to look away from Kid, " Mya! What the fuck did you do that for?"

" He was checking Kendra out, duh. Glob. If you stopped staring at Kid, you'd realize that," this made her blush a deep pink.

" Shut up Mya."

" Never," I smiled again. " I mean, at least I'm saying the truth."

Alexiss grabbed my shoulder and before I knew it, I was on the ground holding my shoulder as I gasped in surprise.

" What the frick woman! Just because you're embarressed, doesn't give you the right to shoot me!" she hadn't really shot me, but that presure point she gave me sure felt like you'd just gotten shot, and she hadn't even pushed as hard as she could.

" You deserved it," she crossed her arms.

" Whatever. Now wake Kendra up."

" She didn't shoot you," Tsubaki said as she inspected my shoulder.

" No shit. If you felt the presure point, you'd think you'd just been shot too. I'm fine Tsuabaki, so can you stop being all up in my face?"

" Oh, sorry. Wait. How do you know may name?"

" We know all your names. We know a lot about you people."

" How?" Liz placed her hands on her hips as she asked this.

" We just do," I shrugged.

" So you're stalkers?" Soul asked after standing.

" Wait. What? No! We are not stalkers!"

" Whatever. Can we just take their souls Maka?"

" But Soul, what if they're just innocent people?"

" Maka. Stop being so stupid tiny tits. They don't look like normal people. I mean, look at them. They could be witches for all we know."

Maka sighed before holding out her hand, " You're probably right Soul, so let's just get this over with. I'll Maka Chop you afterwards since I don't want you unconsious."

Soul smirked before a white flash filled the room. When it had dissapeared, I had expected to see Soul in his scythe form, but he was laying on the ground, completely knocked out.

" Soul! Are you okay?" Maka fell to the ground as she started shaking her partner's shoulders.

" Nya. Soul-kun, it's wakie time," Blair said as she poked Soul's face.

" What happened?" Kendra asked as she finally woke up. She looked at all the people standing around her. " Oh my fucking god. I wasn't dreaming."

" No shit women," I said helping her up.

" What happened?" she pointed at Soul.

" Trust me, you don't wanna know."

" What's wrong with Soul?" Maka asked as she stared at me. " What did you do to him?"

" Nothing. I don't know what's wrong with him."

" You did something to him!" Maka yelled before tackling me.

" Get off of me you bitch! I didn't do anything to Soul. Somebody help me here!" I yelled as I kept blocking each of Maka's punches.

After a few minutes, Maka was pulled off by Tsubaki and Liz. I stood up and glared at her as I crossed my arms. Soul woke up as if he had had a bucket of ice water dumped on him. He just sat there, watching as his meister argued with me.

" What the hell! Did you have to do that? I didn't do anything. Did you ever think it may be because you guys ain't in your own world? Maybe he can't transform now. Glob, for someone who's been said to be so smart, you're pretty dumb."

" I am not dumb!" Maka protested as she pouted.

" Oh really? Than what's a compound, or a mol, or a mola?" I asked.

" They're...um, they're," Maka looked lost.

" I told you. We know different things than you woman. If you guys listened, maybe you'd learn something," I explained.

" Fine."

" Okay, well then sit down. I don't like standing forever. Besides, I sorta wanna know how you all got here."

Everyone sat down, except Black Star, " I'll keep standing. You can all admire my greatness as you sit."

" Sit your ass down dude, before I grab my bat."

" Like you'd hit your god," he looked away as if he was some rich bastard.

" Can I please hit him?" I asked as I looked between my friends.

" Sure, but don't kill him," Kendra shrugged.

I reached under my bed and pulled out the piece of wood that had broken off of it a few months ago. Everyone looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. I rolled my eyes and went over to the blue haired boy who was yelling.

" Would you just shut the hell up," I tightened the grip on the piece of wood.

" I am the one who will surpass the gods. You cannot tell me what to do," he smiled at me before patting my head. " You should be greatful that I bless you with my presence little one."

" I may be short, but you don't wanna get me mad."

Black Star raised an eyebrow as I got ready to hit him. I swung it, hitting him in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around him and hunched forward, groaning in pain. I hit his back with the weapon and Black Star fell, landing on top of Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka.

" Wow," Soul looked up at me surprised.

" Now sit, or else you'll end up making me break something of yours," Black Star nodded before sitting next to Tsubaki, still holding his stomach. " Good boy."

" Mya, you only needed to hit him once," Kendra scolded me.

" If it were you, you'd of hit him a lot more."

" True," she nodded.

" Okay then. I wanna know how all of you peoples got here. Do you even know how you got here?" I asked as I sat back down next to Kendra.

" The last thing I remember was playing basketball with everyone, and then I heard some kind of ringing. The next thing I knew, I was in some type of dark room, but yet I could see you guys through the floor. It was so uncool," Soul said scratching his chin.

" Um. Now that just sounds like your basic movie type crap. Wait, did you guys see that?" I asked as I scanned the walls for the black streak.

" See what Mya? Don't mess with us right now, I mean, we already have to deal with these weirdos," Kendra gestured to all the people in front of us.

" See! There is was again," I pointed at the wall to a black arrow, but it disappeared by the time anyone looked.

" Mya! Would you stop messing with us?" Alexiss hit my arm.

" I'm telling the truth you whore. I mean, why would I lie now? I'm not li...There it is again!"

This time, it didn't disappear as quickly, so everyone got a good look at it. It was a black arrow running across the wall, only to disappear once it passed the window.

" What the fuck was that?" Kendra asked.

" I told you I saw something. I told you so," I said sticking my tongue out at Kendra and Alexiss.

" Shut up Mya."

" Well what is it?"

" It's Medusa's vector. Don't tell me she's here too," Alexiss pleaded.

" No way. I don't wanna die!" Kendra cried.

" You won't die. Calm down Ken...Oh my glob!" I yelled.

" Hello kiddies," a black shadow appeared and when it disappeared, a small child stood there.

" It's Medusa," Alexiss said before she fainted.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, sorta. I can't believe how long it took me to fricken write this part. I wanted to update on Wednesday, but then my cousin read it and we kept making changes. Oh well. Next time I will try and update quicker.**

**Oh. Tomorrow, the 6th of January, I am officially turning fifteen. I lied before with saying I was but I will be tomorrow so go me!**

**So review, even if you hate it.**

**Type you all later people!**


	3. Chapter Two - You Gotta Be Kidding Me

**OH MY GLOB! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I 've been busy with Drama, Choir, Art, and all my other stories I'm writing so it's been difficult to find time to write this one. I was talking to Alexiss the other day and she asked me about it. I was like, oh my glob just slap me, but don't worry. I got punched in the face on Friday, so karma got back at me. I bet you guys want to punch me too. Sorry. Oh and the other stories I'm writing can't be put up here since they aren't fan fiction. I want to be a writer so I got to start somewhere, right? One last thing, Alexiss helped me write this story and has convinced me to let there be POVs for her and Kendra, but I'll still be writing them.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, I'm sad to say, does not belong to me. If it did, it'd be freaky weird, even more than usual.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two - You Gotta Be Kidding Me

" Who's she calling a kid? I mean, look at her. She's so short," Black Star laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Kendra, " Should we wake up Alexiss?"

" Yeah. She knows way more about this than we do."

" True," so we shook Alexiss awake.

" What?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

" Wake up woman, we need your help."

Alexiss nodded and stood slowly. Once she was up, she stared at the short figure of Medusa. I couldn't blame her, I mean, Medusa wasn't supposed to even exist in our world, none of them were.

" What the hell is she doing here?" Alexiss asked.

" How the fuck should I know?" Kendra yelled back.

" I was just asking."

" Well still, how should we know?"

" People, shush up. I know. We didn't say the exact characters we wanted to see, just the characters, and well, she's a character," I explained.

" Fuck my life," Kendra smacked her forehead.

Alexiss suddenly smiled. I raised an eyebrow, " What's made you so happy all of a sudden?"

" Remember what I told you I would do if I ever saw the kid Medusa?"

" Well yeah. We just talked about it the other day."

" I sorta hope I get to do it," Alexiss looked pure evil right then.

" What are you talking about? You shall do nothing to me!" Medusa stomped her foot.

" Do not give me attitude young lady," I pointed at her. " I am not afraid to hit a little kid. I mean, I hit my little brother all the time, but that's usually when he shoots me with one of his nerf guns."

" You cannot harm me. I should kill you for that."

" I'd like to see you try."

" Fine!" Medusa suddenly didn't look so cute. " Nake snake cobra cobubra."

Arrows flew from her, all aiming at me. I stood there, too scared to actually move. Medusa's vectors stabbed my heart, but I didn't feel anything. I just stood there, waiting for the pain, waiting for me to die, but nothing happened. I looked at Medusa, her face was in total shock.

" How? You should be dead," she looked up at me.

" I don't know. I thought…" then the pain hit.

I fell to the ground, clawing at where the vector was still in me. It felt like I was being burnt from the inside out.

" Mya Belle!" Alexiss grabbed my shoulder, only to pull her hand back in pain. " You're burning hot."

" Stop hurting her you little brat!" Kendra grabbed Medusa by her hair.

" Let go of me!"

" Then stop your stupid arrow things."

" Why? She deserves it for making fun of me," Medusa stuck her tongue out at me.

" I said stop it. Now fucking take away your magic!"

" Alright, alright," her black vectors disappeared, but the pain didn't go away.

" It…s-st-still...hurts," I could barely speak.

" It'll go away Mya. I hope," Alexiss sat next to me, trying to help me.

" I feel sleepy," my eyes were getting heavier by the moment until they finally closed and I was in complete darkness.

* * *

**Alexiss's POV**

I looked down at Mya Belle on the floor, her face twisted in pain. I turned to glare at the short girl who was Medusa

" What did you do to her?" I yelled.

" It was meant to kill her, but I don't know what went wrong," Medusa said as she hung from Kendra's grip. " I just hope she eventually dies!"

" You little bitch," Kendra threw her at the wall, but Medusa just stood up and then disappeared.

" What do we do? What's gonna happen to Mya?"

Stein came to stand over by Mya Belle and me, " She should be fine by the time she wakes up."

" That's kinda hard to believe considering you guys don't even really exist. My friend just got stabbed with magic and you're saying she'll be perfectly fine," I growled.

" Alexiss," I looked at Kendra. " We gotta trust him for now. I mean, he's a anime doctor, he should know about anime things."

" Fine, but what are we gonna do if her brother knocks, or her parents?"

" I'm actually surprised they haven't even came and knocked and asked what going on. Maybe we should go check," Kendra walked closer to the door.

" I'll go. You need to keep an eye on them and make sure nothing else bad happens," I stood and went over to the door and opened it.

" Fine, but be quiet."

" I will," I closed the door behind me.

I didn't even have to be quiet. Both Mya Belle's brother and dad's doors were wide open. Her brother wasn't in his room, and neither was her dad. I walked through the living room and into the doorway of Mya Belle's mom's room, and again, it was empty. I went back into the living room and opened the front door, their cars were still here. I quickly went back to Mya Belle's room and locked the door behind me.

" So? Are they awake?" Kendra asked as she glanced at Mya Belle.

" They're gone. Like literally. They're rooms are empty, but the cars are still here."

" You gotta be kidding me."

" Nope," I shook my head.

" I really wish Mya was awake. She somehow understands this way more than us."

" Yeah, almost like she knows why all this is happening," I looked at our unconscious friend who was still curled up.

" That's impossible."

" Weirder things have happened, like her passing Physical Science," Kendra shrugged as she heard this. " Or the time she wasn't hyper for a whole day."

" True."

" Let's just hope she wakes up soon."

" So what do we do?" Maka asked.

" I don't know. How 'bout we just try to sleep while we wait for Mya to wake up?"

" Okay," Tsubaki nodded.

" I'll stay up. You guys need your sleep unlike your god," Black Star smiled before sitting closer to Mya Belle. " I'll watch the shorty as well and wake everyone up when she does."

" Who the fuck are you?" Kendra asked.

" I, Black Star, am your god."

" Why are you being so nice?"

" A god has to be nice to his followers, or else they could turn against him."

" Whatever."

" I'll stay up with him. I don't really wanna be awake when she does wake up. Who knows how violent she can get," Soul stated.

" I know the answer to that. She can get very violent, especially when she gets frustrated," I admitted.

" I rest my case."

" Then let's get some sleep. I'm tired," Kendra yawned.

Everyone tried to get comfortable in the small room and soon, everyone was asleep.

* * *

**Done people! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this. Oh, I did make the wish on my birthday, it didn't come true. I was so sad, but there was snow and that's still good. I'll try to write more often from now on, but no promises.**

**Goodbye ladies and gentlemen, weirdos and the few normal people there are on here, if any.**

**~Mya Belle has left the room!**


End file.
